The Continuation of My Dream
by Protoman 0
Summary: Inspired by The Continuation of My Dream by crimson-rkngel dot com. Fate / Stay Night X Love Hina crossover. Read the top of the first chapter to find out more. Keitaro / Shiro X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein, they are the property of Type-Moon. Love Hina and the characters within are the creation of Ken Akamatsu, and are the property of their respective rights holders. This piece of fiction is written purely for enjoyment, not for any profit. This fic was inspired by ****The Continuation of My Dream**** written by ****crimson-rkngel . com. Anything unoriginal written is from any of the three sources listed above.**

**The Continuation of My Dream**

_A seemingly normal young man does his best to fulfill his childhood promise, but little does he know, another part of his past is yet to be finished with him._

_Author's Note : I realized that this is the first chapter, but I feel that this needs to be clarified before I do anything else. This is based on the prologue and first chapter of a fic by the same name as I mentioned in the disclaimer, therefore the first two chapters or more may be similar to that of what he wrote. I attempted to get his permission via e-mail first, but got no response, possibly because he's no longer using it, as he hasn't updated his profile or his fics for nearly a year. From what I read in his author notes, I assumed that he wouldn't mind if others would follow his example to create crossovers such as his, so I'm boldly asking for his permission here and his forgiveness as well if he doesn't approve, but I feel that it must be written, as he more or less left the fic hanging, much to my disappointment._

_With that said, this IS a Fate / Stay Night X Love Hina crossover, but slightly different from his. Unlike him, I have watched and read Love Hina rather thoroughly, so I will try to be more in-depth. My fic will also take a different course from his, since from what I read, all the girls from the Fate cast were dead but Ilya in his tale, where as I plan to keep them all alive, with the exception of Saber, who did die in the canon Fate scenario. After the first two chapters or so, it'll be pretty much all me taking it from there, making things up as I go along. I think I'm done babbling now. Please read and review, thanks!_

**Chapter 1 : Strange Behavior? A Young Man's Faithful Heart**

'I've never forgotten about you, and I never will…'

'Your strength, your will, your dedication to honor and pride… these are things that I'll never forget…'

'That's also the reason, why I can't let go, the reason I am still unable to move forward…'

'I've chosen to go in the other direction, to another memory as a means of escape, from all the pain that I continue to feel, even now…'

'Will you hate me for thinking for just a moment to change my mind about that decision all those years ago?'

'All of what we've been through together seems like a dream to me now, a dream that I wish I never woke up from…'

'Will you forgive me for wishing to see you one last time… Saber?'

The kanrinrin (manager) of the Hinata So (Hinata House) woke up early that day, even earlier than a certain resident swordswoman. The moment he opened his eyes, he immediately willed his body to move, ignoring the body's call for another five minutes of rest. His movements were swift and focused, unlike the Urashima Keitaro the tenants of the Hinata So knew. And it was true… It wasn't Urashima Keitaro who woke up that one particular morning. For today, Urashima Keitaro never existed, and only today.

He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a plain white shirt, then began the intensive morning exercise he once did every morning before he moved to the Hinata So. He started with the physical aspect of the exercise, stretching his muscles before moving on to push-ups and sit-ups. After that, he moved onto the mental aspect of the workout, starting with a bit of meditation before he moved on to the part he had given up for all these years. He spread out various items in front of him : a lamp, a pen, a kettle and a poster that he had bought the day before. He slowly held out his hand in front of him as though relishing and reliving the moment he had last done this with a sense of purpose.

He touched the kettle with the tips of his fingers, as a sparkle of energy appeared…

After his exercise, he set out to complete the managerial and maintenance chores for the day, going straight to the onsen (hot spring) area after he had taken the maintenance implements he needed from the supply closet. There would be no 'accidents' today. That was Urashima Keitaro's curse, not his. He only hoped that the girls would keep the Hinata So intact until he came back tonight.

Then again, the trigger they had to create said damage would be gone for the day, literally and figuratively.

They never did wonder how he managed to stay in one piece after they sent him flying across the premises, nor did they wonder how he ALWAYS managed to fix any damage they caused.

His uncharacteristic single-minded focus enabled him to finish all of the chores for the day within an hour, something that normally would take him an hour and a half at least. He emerged from the onsen area after completing maintenance on the plumbing, a task which he intentionally put off for last. He had just done a major refitting and maintenance job, and he wasn't going to let any work he had done today gone to waste.

He reached into the plumbing panel before him, touched the nearest pipe with the tips of his fingers and concentrated…

By the time he finished, he was glistening with sweat when he closed the door to the onsen. A warm shower would've been really welcome at that time, but he knew that his morning's work wasn't done just yet. Only stopping to clean his hands thoroughly, he headed straight into the kitchen.

Maehara Shinobu woke up this morning to the sounds of activity in the kitchen. She was filled with curiosity as to who would be busying themselves there. The job of culinary manager usually fell to her, as it was her expertise, something that she was proud of, as her fellow residents would always tell her, despite her shy and timid personality. To say that she was surprised to see her beloved kanrinrin preparing breakfast was like saying that the sun was warm. She didn't have time to pinch herself to check if she were dreaming, as the out-of-character man turned to her and gave her his brightest smiles. Of course, in response, Shinobu blushed beet red.

"Ohayo (Good morning) Shinobu-chan," greeted the unlikely cook.

"Ohayo sempai," She returned the greeting, suddenly finding something interesting on the floor.

"You're just the person I was looking for."

"I-I am?" Shinobu turned a deeper shade of red as she slowly approached her sempai.

"Yes, I want you to try this tofu dish I had prepared for you guys this morning." Shinobu noticed something different about her sempai as she shuffled closer to him.

'Was sempai always this fit?' She mentally asked herself as the kanrinrin's shirt clung to his body. She blushed even harder as she realized that she was gawking at him.

"Here," said the Hinata So manager, handing the young iron chef a bowl of his creation. "I want your honest opinion."

A single spoonful was enough for the young Maehara, as she felt her taste buds get sent to cloud nine. She closed her eyes and focused all of her senses on relishing the tasteful assault her sempai's dish unleashed. The texture and flavor was perfect and every ingredient harmonized with the others. This dish was something one only expected to find in the finest of five-star restaurants.

"So how was it?"

"It's very good sempai," she answered, hoping she'd get the chance to ask him later about the recipe.

"It's the favorite dish of a very dear friend of mine," he said, his lips curling into a wistful smile as he looked longingly out the window.

"I've already finished preparing breakfast," he continued, "I hope you don't mind Shinobu-chan."

"O-Of course not sempai." she replied, looking up to meet the kanrinrin's gaze.

"I'll be gone for the day Shinobu-chan, I hope you guys don't mind too much," he said before his features settled in the form of a soft smile. "The rest of the meal that I've prepared is on the counter."

Shinobu simply nodded dumbly in response. The young girl noticed something different about the way her sempai acted. It was as though he were a different person today. He was focused, calm and confident.

'Just like a hero of justice…' she thought dreamily.

"Will you help me set the table, Shinobu-chan?"

"Sure sempai."

The chore was finished quickly enough with the two of them helping each other. The Hinata So manager excused himself afterwards, much to Shinobu's dismay. She enjoyed doing the chores with her kind sempai. By the time that he was finished with his warm bath, the girls have already awakened and were already downstairs, sitting down for breakfast. He fixed his hair and quickly got dressed, wearing a white T-shirt with green sleeves and a pair of jeans. His bag was already prepared for today, which left only one more thing to secure.

His most precious possession.

He turned towards his study table, to where he always put it, only to find it gone.

After a brief moment of panic, he composed himself and thought of how it could have disappeared.

'Shinobu…'

Grabbing his bag, he headed off downstairs to find the Hinata So's resident chef AND launderer. He arrived in time to hear the girls praising the cook… or so they thought.

"What's the special occasion kiddo?" Kitsune, the resident slacker asked as she finished her meal. "Keitaro finally proposed to ya?"

"N-No…" Shinobu denied as she turned two shades of red.

Motoko, who almost went off to find and punish their perverted landlord for even considering the idea, simply chose to sit down and enjoy the food. "I agree Shinobu. This meal is simply delightful, what is the occasion?"

"Mm-hmm, this breakfast is extra-yummy Shinomu." Su, the resident mad scientist added, with food still in her mouth.

"You've outdone yourself this time Shinobu-chan," the Hinata So's premier pervert basher Naru complimented.

"Umm… I didn't prepare breakfast today, Urashima-sempai did."

"NANI? (What)"

The Hinata So manager chose this particular to enter the scene. "Shinobu-chan, have you seen the stuffed lion I usually keep on my study table?"

The heads of all those present turned to his direction. Those assembled each had their choice of either dropping their jaw to the floor or leaving their mouth agape as they saw the manager of the Hinata So. He was sans (without in French I believe) glasses, with his short hair now arranged in spikes towards the back. His shirt, while very much uncharacteristic of him, fit him so very well as did his jeans.

"Ahem…" he coughed into his fist, trying to get the stunned girls' attention. "Shinobu-chan, have you seen it?"

"Ano (Um)… hai (yes) sempai, I washed it yesterday and I was about to return it," she answered, trying not to stare at him. She failed abysmally.

The rest of the girls couldn't blame her.

"Where is it, Shinobu-chan?"

"Ano… It's in the basket in the laundry room." She dazedly answered.

"Arigato na (Thanks)." He set off, but not before giving Shinobu a grateful smile. She would've turned into a puddle of goo, had she not seen the looks her fellow residents were giving her.

'Were they jealous?'

The girls were still thoroughly stunned when he returned, this time holding a stuffed lion in his hands.

"I'm leaving now. I'll be gone for the day so please keep the place in one piece."

Kaolla was the first to recover. "Where are you going?"

The male kanrinrin walked towards her and ruffled her hair while he said, "Don't worry, I'll be back this evening and I'll try to get you something while I'm out. Okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically before sitting back in front of the table.

"Ja (Bye)," he said over his shoulder as he exited the premises.

Shaking off their initial shock, all of them blurred into action as they all went up to their respective rooms and emerged a good two minutes later wearing casual clothes. They all stumbled into the living area at the same time. Seeing each other in their get-up, each of them tried lamely to spout out excuses to justify their leave.

"Umm… I forgot to buy some book for tomorrow's lesson." Naru said, shouldering a small purse.

"I heard there was a two-for-one sale on bananas over in the market," Su explained, while sporting a pair of high-tech binoculars around her neck.

"I heard my sister suggest that training outdoors can prove to be very relaxing." Motoko said, shouldering her bokken (practice weapon primarily used in kendo as if it is a sword, although the correct term for it is bokuto).

"Umm… I forgot to buy something at the market yesterday." Even Shinobu, who wouldn't normally do something like this, couldn't deny that she wasn't the least bit curious.

"Oh cut it out you guys," Kitsune cut in. "All of us want to follow our radically changed landlord. So instead of arguing and letting him slip further away, we should just follow him together."

All of them agreed immediately and hurried off to find their secretive manager. They didn't get far though, as Urashima Haruka blocked their path down the inn steps.

"I know what you girls are up to," she said nonchalantly, "and if you don't want to lose what respect my nephew has for you, then I suggest you return upstairs to the Hinata So." After she said that, she got out of their way and returned to the teahouse. Shinobu almost headed back up, but Kaolla reassured her that they wouldn't get caught. Hesitantly, she set off along with their fellow tenants.

Haruka simply looked out the teahouse's window and watched as the Hinata girls continued on their spy mission. She didn't know what Keitaro was going to do today. All she knew is that it was very important as he did this annually without fail. Ever since he returned to the Urashima family a few years ago, he would wake up that same day every year, different and solemn, and then he'd be gone for the whole day, returning only in time for dinner. She didn't know what was going on in his mind, but she felt a miniscule fraction of his emotions spilling out, like a dam blocking a torrent every time she saw his face on this particular day.

That small bit of emotion was enough that she felt was enough to make her struggle between the urge to run up to the boy and protect him from the pain he was hiding or to simply break down and cry until she fell asleep.

The girls followed him around the city that he got off the train at, where he seemed to wander around aimlessly. He eventually ended up in a cinema, and entered it to watch the latest movie of Star Wars (I don't own it, in case you're wondering. Don't bother trying to sue me). They of course followed him inside. After the movie, he went to have lunch in a very expensive five-star restaurant that was the very same one that he went with someone to a long time ago. The girls, even after trying to pool their money, couldn't afford to enter.

'Is he on a date?' All of the Hinata girls thought simultaneously. 'Who is it with?'

Everyone was greatly surprised that he actually was able to afford eating in such a classy place, Kitsune more so than anyone else, since she always used her above-average figure and teasing to swindle money from the poor guy, never figuring that he would have this much left over after she got through with him.

They were perplexed though, as they saw him exit the restaurant alone.

They continued to follow him, ducking behind every bush they find before they saw him enter the aquarium. Thinking that he was going to meet his date there, the girls went in after him. They were disappointed again as he exited the aquarium alone. He continued walking, slowly yet purposefully, enjoying every step as though he was on an actual date, much to the confusion of the girls. He stopped in front of a stuffed toy store and peered briefly inside, he then continued on his way afterwards.

'I wish sempai would take me on a date like this,' Shinobu thought, not knowing that the rest of the Hinata girls mirrored her sentiments.

He finally arrived at the last stop of his reflective journey as he reached the middle of the suspension bridge, connecting two sides of the river together. He put his hands on the railing and looked out towards the sea, watching ships, birds, along with everything else, pass him by. He stood there for hours looking out to the same spot as he had been earlier, waiting perhaps for something to happen, some small glimmer of hope that SHE was out there, waiting for him to find her.

He kept looking, until the sun set in the horizon and well into the evening.

By that time, the Hinata girls already quite tired from their cross-town jaunt, taking turns in observing their kanrinrin from the distance, hidden behind a steel pillar. None of them could explain his secretive behavior.

They didn't notice as tears were slowly but surly dropping onto the railing of the bridge from his face.

The girls had long since returned to the Hinata So, convinced that at how late it already was that he wasn't going anywhere else for the evening. Turning back to where he came from he sprinted off the bridge, passing where his tired tenants had hidden earlier. Now near the river bank, he sat down in a bench and looked out to the very familiar spot before him. He remembered that one moment when everything seemed right. He saw a phantasm of himself bleeding in her arms as she whispered something in his ear.

Words that he would give almost anything to hear again.

"I have finally realized it… All this time, you were my scabbard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein, they are the property of Type-Moon. Love Hina and the characters within are the creation of Ken Akamatsu, and are the property of their respective rights holders. This piece of fiction is written purely for enjoyment, not for any profit. This fic was inspired by ****The Continuation of My Dream**** written by ****crimson-rkngel . com. Anything unoriginal written is from any of the three sources listed above.**

**The Continuation of My Dream**

**Chapter 2 : Haunted by Memories, Hidden Strength of a Hero, Sudden Appearance of the Past**

_**(Flashback)**_

It was a scene of almost pure crimson. The sky, the trees, the earth, everything was bathed in the crimson aura that poured forth from the perfectly circular tear that hung in the air two stories high. Within that tear there was pure darkness. And it was spilling on the ruby glazed earth beneath it, like a glass slowly being tipped sideways. The cursed darkness that poured from it was thick and palpable. Two human figures stood but a few meters from where the darkness poured.

"I wish to hear it… from your own lips…"

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes as my resolved waxed and waned. Just a few words would change my life forever. I wanted to make you stay, but I couldn't…

"Saber… Fulfill your oath…"

I looked away from her as she raised her sword above hear head to smite the darkness, fearing that I'll lose my resolve at the very last second.

And I did, but the die had been cast.

"EXcalibur!"

A golden flash of light flew towards the dark portal and enveloped everything in a holy light. The darkness lifted immediately revealing the start of a new day, just moments before dawn's first light would filter through the land.

An absolutely ironic setting.

She had her back towards me and told me that she'd like to say something before she left.

"I love you… Shiro…"

Then as quickly as she first came to be by my side, she was taken, just like a dream, by morning's first light.

_**(Scene Changes to Near the End of the Confrontation with Caster)**_

"Sakura."

I remembered Rin's voice as it pierced through the other sounds of fighting that fateful night, shouting Sakura's name.

"Walt-ende (Let that which is happening end in German I believe. My German sucks, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)." Rin's spell came out as barely a whisper, choosing to still the tears blurring her eyes instead.

A flash of light and Caster's crimson arcane circle died out, as did Sakura, or so I thought.

Another wail came from Rin's lips, this time, one of sadness and regret, to have left her own flesh and blood to suffer.

We barely had time to recover from that fight when…

_**(Scene Changes to Before the Final Battle)**_

"Tosaka."

Another precious person, nearly taken from my life. I remembered what I told her.

"Go, sleep. When you wake up, I'll have an excellent breakfast for you." The casualness of the tone was betrayed by the tears flowing from my eyes.

"Shiro… If I wake up, and see that you got beaten… I'll- I'll never forgive you…"

When she closed her eyes, I held her as tightly as I could and I cried freely, just as I did when I thought Sakura was taken for good by this terrible war. I sobbed until my voice became hoarse.

I nearly lost another piece of my heart.

My heart resembled the Grail which hung in the air just a few minutes ago, dark and hollow, like it had been bled of everything of worth…

_**­(Scene Changes to After the 5**__**th**__** Holy Grail War Ended)**_

I slumped to my knees as I faced the sunrise and bathed in its beautiful glory. I remembered Saber's words at the bridge. "We are dreams… that cannot be possible…"

The moment I heard those words, I felt a tinge of anger. She was no dream. No dream could ever change my life the way she did.

Now, I had thought for a fleeting moment that… I wish I never had this dream, and that she had never said those four words before she left. Her memory seemed like poison in my veins, slowly and painfully killing me.

I'm a mess now…

How do you go back to a life when you only felt emptiness? Is this another interpretation of my wish? Is this another tragic hero's melodrama, where he would either give up that of which he or she held most dear or lose everything just because of his or her hero status? Is this another interpretation of father's words : Being able to save someone means not being able to save another? I had saved Ilya, as well as most of the city yet… I am undone.

I felt as if nothing was left of my life now. I can't continue as though none of it had happened.

Emiya Shiro… was dead.

I picked up Ilya, who was bundled up in a sheet I had formed out of tracing sorcery, and headed towards the Emiya household. I set her down in my room gently, where the still recovering Rin and Sakura were as well and covered her with a blanket. I kissed her cheek and said in a whisper to them, "I'm sorry."

_**(End Flashback)**_

Urashima Keitaro snapped out of the daze that had just befallen him. It had been weeks since Keitaro's one-day 'disappearance.' He thought he'd thrown such thoughts away. But he realized, that he'd been thinking these thoughts lately ever since he broke his leg.

It didn't heal like most of his normal injuries did, which in itself was very surprising. When taken into consideration the fact that he helped Motoko face off with her sister just the other day, he wasn't surprised that his leg hasn't healed. However, he knew that a full day's rest usually would get him back on his feet. But now his wounds hadn't healed much at all, unlike when he normally got injured. He hadn't taken the strange phenomena seriously, yet.

His thoughts turned back to his old memories resurfacing, the memories he tried so hard to bury. He knew that these memories were bound to haunt him once more the moment that he armed himself.

He had asked Su for some custom-made arrows and a bow, which he used in the fight against Tsuruko. Even these were enough to stir some buried emotions within him, but he would risk it just to help her out.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Yield, Motoko-han," Tsuruko commanded her sister, as she lay on the ground facedown. When Motoko refused Tsuruko raised her blade above her head, as if to give the 'coup de grace'.

Keitaro yelled at Tsuruko, as he was forced to resort to the one thing that he never thought he would do again, "Sou wanao sasaenai (I won't let you. Made it out by sound, please correct me if you can find the precise translation)! Trace, on!" A brief flash of orange light illuminated the battlefield, and the next thing she saw was Keitaro struggling into a battle-ready stance, with a pair of blades in resembled boomerangs in his hands, one an elegant white and the other jet black.

Within seconds, Keitaro was right before Tsuruko, their blades clashing. Tsuruko could barely maintain her cool composure and focus on the battle at hand, as the man in front of him seemed to have changed into a completely different person. As their blades clashed, she couldn't help but be impressed by what she was seeing, such ferocity from Keitaro's eyes like a man possessed as they exchanged blows, actually forcing her to the defensive, as she was barely keeping up against the speed and power of his attacks. It was as if she was fighting a veteran who survived hell and back, as he came at her like someone who was putting his life on the line, treating the outcome of the battle like it meant life or death (In a way it did, since marriage is a pretty serious thing to the Japanese, who take a more traditional approach to these things, which I applaud, since I don't believe in consummating until one gets married).

And just as quickly as it began, it was over. After a final charge and a flash indicating the final attack, the two warriors were holding onto their weapons still, their backs facing one another. Keitaro was facing the ground in a kneeling position due to his handicap, with his hands at his sides. Tsuruko, on the other hand, couldn't believe her eyes as her blade had been broken an inch from the hilt. Its other half was sticking out from the ground as it landed on its tip. Tsuruko closed her eyes and stood up straight calmly. She barely saw the detail of the two blades which broke her sword.

"Souka (I see)…" she said, finally realizing what she sensed when she first met the young man.

_**(Flashback End)**_

Their trip back to the Hinata So had been quite awkward, with Motoko casting Keitaro a glance every now and then. The two of them had made it back to the Hinata So just in time for dinner, which had been turned into a celebration because of Motoko's non-marriage. Motoko, who didn't seem too thrilled of the outcome, still kept giving Keitaro quiet glances across the table. She noticed that during their fight with her sister Keitaro somehow changed, becoming more… more like that person she, along with the other tenants, followed all those weeks ago.

Yes, she hadn't forgotten, nor did the rest of the tenants for that matter.

Each of the Hinata So girls had committed what happened during that day into memory.

Keitaro forced his thoughts back into the present. They'd made their triumphant return just yesterday and the fatigue was just starting to fade. Make no mistake. It wasn't the fight with Tsuruko that strained Keitaro, as he has faced off opponents that were far more powerful; it was his fight against himself. He'd almost broken down as he summoned two fragments of his past.

"Kansho… Bakuya…" He whispered to no one.

It reminded him of his past, his failure and the inevitability events as the swords' previous owner had told him of.

'He was right…'

Keitaro's, no, Emiya Shiro's mind was now in chaos. He didn't know what to think now, so he did what he always did in every situation like this : do something else. For some unfathomable reason, even to himself, Keitaro had now incorporated his 'exercise' with his everyday chores. He had to admit, it helped keep his inheritance intact. Although, as Keitaro had brushed the subject, he hadn't been pummeled, slashed or experimented on for quite some time, not that he was complaining.

Keitaro's thoughts snapped back to the present. Lately, he'd been feeling off, like there was some intangible doom waiting in the horizon. He'd started his day like he normally would, with physical exercises and some chores around the inn-turned-dormitory. He was now in the middle of cooking breakfast, when the inn's doorbell sounded. He went to get the door himself but was beaten to the punch by Shinobu.

"A-ano…" Keitaro heard Shinobu say as she opened the door for the visitor. Figuring that the visitor was male, seeing as Shinobu was acting shyly, Keitaro made for the door. Fortunately the newcomer preempted Shinobu.

"I'm looking for someone," The unknown visitor plainly stated in a melodic voice.

At this Keitaro chose to reveal himself as he might be able to help her more that Shinobu. As he shuffled into her view he froze as she spoke again, "I'm looking for a man named Emiya Shiro."

At last, Keitaro and the visitor's eyes met.

Glowing ruby red eyes met deep dark brown ones as their gazes met. In an eternity spanning a few seconds, memories flooded back as Keitaro beheld the visage in front of him. She'd grown but she was not unrecognizable.

Memories triggered for the visitor as well, though why she couldn't tell. The person in front of her seemed familiar, yet so different. It wasn't until he spoke did she recognize him.

"Il…ya…"

Her eyes widened suddenly and she responded in a light whisper. "Oni…chan (Big brother)?"

Ilya rushed past a confused Shinobu and tackled Shiro in a tight embrace, which pinned him against the wall. She said his name again and again as she cried freely against his chest. Shiro, tentatively wrapped his arms around her as he tried to calm her down a bit. This somewhat tender reunion, however, was shattered as all of the dorm's tenants were witnesses to it.

Shinobu and Su were stunned, to say the least.

Kitsune's reaction was unreadable.

While of course…

"Keitarooooo… / Urashimaaaa…" Naru and Motoko growled warningly.

As Ilya had calmed down a bit, Keitaro flashed both of his enraged tenants a serious look. He wasn't going to take anymore bullshit for today. The referral to Shiro as Keitaro didn't slip past Ilya as she looked up at him and asked in between sobs. "Oni-chan… Why are they calling you Keitaro?"

The two tenants stopped in their tracks as they heard the question.

"Shinobu-chan," Keitaro asked calmly, "could you please prepare some tea, I have a special batch in the cabinet behind the cup noodles."

Snapping out of her stupor, she quickly retreated into the kitchen. Not minding the rest of the tenants, Keitaro led Ilyasviel to the dining area. The rest stumbled in after them.

Keitaro continued his preparation of breakfast while Ilya sat at the counter behind him. She had calmed down a lot since she tasted the familiar brand of green tea Rin used to like. The tension was thick in between them that even the tenants in the dining room felt it.

Sure that no one would overhear, Keitaro asked first. "How did you find me?"

"I used a spell that detects those that use tracing sorcery and reinforcing sorcery."

Sensing the inevitable question, Keitaro steeled himself for it.

"Why? Why did you go?"

To that, Keitaro had no answer. He knew that even if he told her, it wouldn't change that fact that what he did was wrong. Ilya somehow anticipated this, and was about to get to the matter at hand, when the doorbell rang again. Keitaro quickly excused himself for the moment and ran to answer the door.

The moment that he did, he saw a familiar trio. Rin was complaining about how Ilya ran off ahead of them and people inside this inn were taking too long at answering the door to Sakura, while said girl next to her was meekly replying to her sister's annoyed sentiments with words of reassurance that there were good reasons for both. They both turned to the supposed stranger yet familiar man in front of them before recognizing him despite his changes.

What had Keitaro's attention was the figure behind them, a figure of someone that he thought he would never see again, despite his hope against hope. The familiar head of blonde hair and the modest choice of dress that he once picked out for the most important person to him were both in front of him, as she was standing, facing him. As green eyes met brown, the first words exchanged between the two would be brief, but contained much emotion. "Shiro…"

"Saber…?"

The next thing they heard from the dining room were sounds of falling kitchen implements.

_Motoko : You kept the marriage battle results the same? I wish to marry him. SHIN-NE (Die)! (Lunges at me with her sword)_

_Protoman 0 : (Cowers in a similar fashion as Keitaro) No please, there's a reason for it! It'll make things up to you, promise!_

_Motoko : (Stops short of cutting me and sheaths her weapon) Very well, but you'd best keep your word, lest you shall be punished. (That last part was spoken with a deadly glint in the eye)_

_Protoman 0 : (Sweatdrops) Of course, of course._

_Rin : What's with you making Shiro ignore me and Sakura? Hmm? (Gives me a similar look to the one Motoko scared the crap out of me with)_

_Sakura : I'm sure there's a reason for that too. Right?_

_Protoman 0 : (Relaxes, grateful for the save) Yep. I may suck at planning ahead, but there's some idea planned out, vague as it seems right now, so please be patient you two._

**Please read and review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein, they are the property of Type-Moon. Love Hina and the characters within are the creation of Ken Akamatsu, and are the property of their respective rights holders. This piece of fiction is written purely for enjoyment, not for any profit. This fic was inspired by ****The Continuation of My Dream**** written by ****crimson-rkngel . com. Anything unoriginal written is from any of the three sources listed above.**

**The Continuation of My Dream**

**Chapter 3 : Explanations, the Girls Get Acquainted**

At the sound of the noise made, Keitaro turned around to see what was going on before doing anything else. Shinobu seemed to have dropped the tray of cookies that she was about to serve, with tears in her eyes about to bawl out. The others sitting around the table had various reactions of shock, while Ilya had the most innocent smile on her face as if she didn't do anything. What really happened was…

_**(Flashback)**_

Kitsune asked the young girl with white-blonde hair as she took a seat, "So you're Keitaro's sister huh? Haruka and Grandma Hina never mentioned anything about you."

Ilya gave her trademark smile and replied, "Oh no, I'm not just Shiro's sister. We had a tryst!" And you can guess the rest. Su gave her typical response, "A tryst? Does that taste good?"

_**(End Flashback)**_

Keitaro walked up to closer to the dining room area as the others followed behind him, asked indignantly with a sweatdrop, "Ilya! What did you say to them now?"

Ilya glomped him into a bear hug as she replied, "Nothing much oni-chan! I just told them that we're lovers!"

The girls behind Keitaro nearly facevaulted as Keitaro said in a panicked tone, "Why did you go and say something like that as a joke? It's not true, not true!"

The other girls regained their composure at Keitaro's words and began to get back up, while Shinobu began to clean up before running to the kitchen for another tray of them. Motoko coughed into her hand and said in a calm tone, "Urashima, perhaps it is best that you explain exactly how you know these women and why this supposed sibling of yours calls you Emiya Shiro."

Saber was the next to speak. "I agree. Perhaps it would be wise of you to explain where you've been and what you are doing here with these girls, plus why that girl just called you Urashima." Rin elbowed Keitaro half-heartedly as she asked in a teasing tone, while holding a dangerous glint in her eyes, "Perhaps you ARE building a harem like Fujimura-sensei said you were eh Shiro?" Said young man began to blush and he shook his head profusely to deny it while Sakura said, "No, sempai would never do something like that! He wouldn't just leave us behind. I'm sure he has his reasons…"

A familiar woman with a cigarette in her mouth just walked in the door and said, "I'd like to hear this too. You've got a lot to account for nephew." Our poor hero sighed and led everybody to the living room, as the dining room table isn't going to fit everyone. They all took their seats on the couches and sofas, some on the floor as there wasn't enough room otherwise. Keitaro took the center seat in the big couch, with Saber to his left and Naru to his right.

Keitaro turned to his mysteriously revived love and asked, "Before I get to any details, how are you alive Saber? I thought you were gone for good after the final battle. How did you come back to our time?" Said former Servant replied, "Well, after I destroyed the Grail, I did indeed return to my time. I woke up, as if what had transpired was a dream. After I ordered Bedivere to toss the sword back to the lake where the Lady of the Lake resided, we talked about the possibility of seeing this dream again once I closed my eyes. I knew she was just trying to reassure me to pass on peacefully as we both knew full well that I was about to die. As my eyelids began to close, the last words I heard from her was, "Are you dreaming, King Arthur, the rest of that dream?" The next thing that I saw when I opened my eyes again was…

_**(Flashback)**_

Saber opened her eyes, and saw nothing but darkness and a dim light. As she turned to the light, she asked aloud, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The light replied in a disembodied voice, "At ease, Arturia Pendragon. I am the Holy Grail itself."

Saber immediately took a battle-ready stance, as if she still had a sword (think Invisible Air) as she asked, "The Grail, but how can that be? I destroyed you!"

The Grail answered, "Calm yourself warrior. You did destroy me, what is left of me is but the essence of the Grail, for my body was destroyed by your attack."

Saber relaxed at hearing that and asked in a cautious tone, still not trusting the voice, "Well the war is over, what do you want with me?"

The Grail replied, "Well as a heroic spirit and the Servant who won the war, I was going to bring you to Avalon, the resting place of all fallen heroes. But it seems as if you still have reservations in your heart, young one. You have fulfilled your oath and duty, but part of you feels empty. Tell me King Arthur, what is your wish? What is YOUR Avalon?"

As she was asked this, images of Shiro and all the memories they had together flashed across Saber's mind. She replied, "I-I still love him! I want to be with him again! Shiro!" As a glow began to appear, the last words that the Grail spoke were, "Very well."

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

"When I opened my eyes again from the flash of light, I was right where I was standing when I left you. I returned to your house to look for you, but you were gone. The others were just as confused as I was, having no idea where you went. I've joined them in their search for you, which they have begun long before I returned ever since." Saber ended with a small smile on her face, trying to hold back her tears of happiness.

Keitaro immediately took his former Servant in a heartfelt embrace, like he had always dreamed. "I'm glad that you're alive. Really glad. I was a mess once you disappeared from my life. I still can't believe that you're really here. Oh Saber!" He said with a small stream of tears coming down from his eyes, only this time were ones of joy. The former Servant returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

However, the heartfelt moment was ruined when one angry pervert basher was readying to give her trademark Naru punch again with a slight vein showing on her forehead. This time however, it was stopped dead in its tracks as it was caught by the girl in Keitaro's embrace. Everyone in the room was shocked, with the exception of Ilya and the Tosaka sisters. Saber then gave the violent girl a glare that immediately got Naru to back off as she retracted her fist and jumped back a little in pain from the force of the blonde's grip. Motoko caught the glare and flinched as she thought, 'How terrifying. She's scarier than ane-ue (older sister).'

Saber said curtly in a dangerous tone, "I don't know why you want to harm Shiro, but attempt that again and I'll kill you where you stand." The others were surprised at the severity of her words, besides those who knew her well. Naru, intimidated by the strange girl before her, but not enough to give up yet, said, "Why're you protecting that pervert? He was feeling you up!"

Saber replied in a calm tone, "You are incorrect. He was giving me a hug, and I returned it because I shared his feelings. There was no 'feeling up' as you've put it. I give you one last warning, harm one hair on Shiro's head, and I'll kill you without hesitation." Noticing the tension in the air, Keitaro tried to break it up by calming down his true love, "Meh, calm down Saber. She didn't mean anything too serious by it." Catching what Shiro was trying to do, Rin tried to help as well by asking, "Ne Emiya-kun, how did you get that cast in your leg? Shouldn't Avalon have healed it?"

Keitaro stared down at the cast and replied dubiously, "I don't know actually. I thought it would be gone along with Saber when she left, but some part of it must've been left behind. I usually heal quickly thanks to it, but for some reason, that stopped a few weeks ago." Rin was in a thinking pose, speculating before saying, "Well Saber did just turn up a few weeks ago. Maybe her reappearance is affecting its powers from healing you as effectively."

The former Master / Servant couple nodded in understanding, since it was the most likely explanation they could come up with for now. Kitsune cut in with a question, "Holy Grail, Bedivere, Lady of the Lake, and Avalon? You're not actually telling me that this blonde gaijin (foreigner) in front of us is…?"

Said girl turned to the others and replied in a solemn tone, "Yes, my full name IS Arturia Pendragon, also known by most of you from legends and mythology as King Arthur." The others resounded a collective "NANI?! (What)" with the exception of those who already knew this. Kitsune had a mischievous glint in her eye, which Keitaro noticed and said, "I know what you're thinking Kitsune, and you can stop that train of thought right there. Saber's not a money tree that you can shake off of. Tosaka can make sure of that if you insist on trying something. Besides, it's not as if you can convince anyone to believe that she's a centuries-old dead king brought back to life anyway." Kitsune dropped her head in resignation, and Rin gave the speaking man a smile with a shade of red on her face, flattered by his trust in her and surprised by his quickness at eliminating the problem.

This time it was Haruka who had a question, "All right, this is all very sweet, but it still leaves most of us here in the dark. What the heck happened when you disappeared all those years ago Keitaro, and what is this war that you keep going on about?"

Before her nephew could respond, Saber put her hand on Keitaro's and said, "Before you continue Shiro, I'd like you to no longer call me by my Servant name. The war is over, and I am no longer a king. I'd prefer it if you simply called me Arturia." Keitaro blushed at the contact and replied, "O-of course Arturia." Two certain pervert bashers were fuming, but they didn't dare to incur the wrath of the former Servant.

Keitaro then began to proceed telling the tale of his past. How he was invited to visit Fuyuki City by his uncle as a child, the horrible timing at being caught in the crossfire of the 4th Holy Grail War. His hair was dyed red by the blood of his relative and his wife who died in front of him along with his own. By the time he woke up after being rescued by his adopted father, he didn't remember anything before the fiery day, his hair color and eyes became what they were then. When he was asked his name, he only remembered that it was something-"ro," getting a headache whenever he tried to remember more. He then talked about his late adoptive father, who gave him the name of Emiya Shiro, and how he was inspired by him to become a 'hero of justice.'

After that, he talked about how abruptly he was caught in the middle of the next war getting between the confrontation of Rin's then-Servant Archer and Lancer. He then mentioned how he was supposedly killed instantly by the latter and was somehow mysteriously revived. At that point, Rin cut in and corrected him. At hearing that, Keitaro looked at Rin in an appreciative smile, "Thanks Tosaka, I owe you one." Said girl looked away in a blush and retorted that she wouldn't have to waste that jewel if the stupid sheath had kicked in then.

Keitaro then continued to talk about the difficult foes and battles they've fought and the losses they've suffered. When the sad subject of Archer's death was brought up, Rin waved Keitaro off and said, "Forget about it. The idiot had to act cool and hold Berserker off on his own. At least he bought us enough time later to win." Ilya then cut in, "Something was strange about him. Just before he died, he called me Ilya like oni-chan did."

The three former Masters were surprised to hear this, and Rin put her hand on her chin as she contemplated, "He did look similar to somebody we know. You don't think that he's…" Making the connection, the two once-active Masters and former Servant looked shocked as Keitaro said in disbelief, "Archer… was me? But how was that possible?" Rin replied, still mystified but more content, "I don't know Shiro. But for some reason, the Grail was able to summon an older version of you back from the future. In any case, it's too late to do anything about it now. Look on the bright side, you did kind of become the Hero of Justice that you want to be. I mean, he did give his life to save us while we escaped. Besides, if he IS you, then it's only natural that he would save you, or he wouldn't exist."

Keitaro was clutching his head and said, "All this time-travel talk is giving me a headache. Let's just move on." With that, he continued to talk about their confrontation with Caster in the hidden underground temple. When the part about her was mentioned, Sakura bowed as she apologized, ashamed at herself for getting the others in danger. Keitaro simply waved her off and said, "Don't worry about it Sakura. The important thing is that you're OK and we're all still here."

Keitaro then got to the part that he was most uncomfortable with, their multiple encounters with Gilgamesh, the near fatal injury that Rin suffered, and the final confrontation between themselves and Gilgamesh's Master. He apparently regained his memories when he was inside the tainted Grail, albeit not in the most pleasant manner. As Keitaro was holding back a sob at the sad goodbye the two gave each other (Well actually, one kind of gave a goodbye by declaring her love before she faded away while the other didn't say anything like that at all, even though he did make his feelings clear to her), said former Servant held his hand in reassurance, giving him a smile. Glad of the reminder that she was now alive and back, Keitaro then talked about how he brought Ilya back to his house and left the three girls, not being able to face his life in Fuyuki City with the hole in his heart then. After that, he returned to his old home, having his hair dyed back to its original color before he showed himself, much to the surprise of his real family. He then mentioned the childhood promise that was made and he decided to follow that dream to enter Toudai (Tokyo University) in order to keep his promise, while also using it as an excuse to escape the pain.

He then began to talk about how he became a ronin and ended up at Hinata So. At hearing the embarrassing first meeting they had, the girls all blushed for different reasons. The girls from Fuyuki blushed at hearing about the compromising positions that he got himself in, the Hinata girls blushed at the memory of how they gave him their traditional male welcome. He then continued to talk about everything that happened since he moved in, right up to the sword fight they had back in Kyoto in order to determine the fate and marriage status of himself and Motoko.

Rim elbowed Keitaro half-heartedly and asked in a teasing way, "So you almost got married to kendo girl here eh? Not a bad catch Shiro. Maybe you didn't want to win?" Said young man shook his head feverishly trying to fight back a blush. Motoko, who was also blushing at the mention of the marriage battle, said, "I'm sure Urashima doesn't feel that way. In any case, from what I've heard so far, you were never in any danger up against myself or ane-ue, were you?"

Keitaro put his hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly as he replied, "Well, I suppose not, unless you count the time you got sick and we nearly fell off the roof." Motoko blushed a deeper shade of red at the mention of that memory. The others had more questions, when Haruka stood up and said in a demanding voice. "All right, I'm sure you have plenty more questions, but it's starting to get late. The sun's already set. Why don't you girls stay here for tonight in our spare bedrooms? You can even enjoy the onsen we have here."

Shinobu then cut in and said, "I'll get dinner started for you all." She bowed and was about to go to the kitchen when Sakura caught her hand and said, "I'll help you." Keitaro at hearing that, exclaimed, "All right! I haven't had any of Sakura's cooking in years! You should let her help Shinobu-chan. She can give you a run for your money." Sakura blushed at the compliment, and Shinobu asked, "Can you perhaps teach me how to make that tofu dish that sempai made the other day, Sakura-san? Sempai said that it was your favorite." Sakura replied, "Sure, but I believe that it wasn't me sempai was talking about, even though I taught him how to make it. That dish was Saber-san's favorite."

Arturia blushed at hearing this, that her love still hadn't forgotten such a little thing over the years. Keitaro took her hand at that moment and said, "Come on Arturia. The others can show you where the onsen is while I go take a dip in the tub myself, after I make a call to Fuji-nee of course. She's going to flip to hear from me after so long." And with that, Keitaro and the other girls were off while the two chefs got busy in the kitchen.

A few minutes later outside in the onsen area, the girls were getting to know one another better. Kitsune asked the Fuyuki girls, "Keitaro told you all about how he met us. So how did you all meet and fall for the lunkhead?"

Said girls blushed at hearing this, with the exception of Ilya who made it clear that she was infatuated with her 'oni-chan.' Arturia first told of when she was summoned by Keitaro. How Lancer had cornered him, and at the last possible moment, the magical circle she was sealed in activated, she was summoned forth and saved him. She blushed as she recalled her former Master's words about how he felt when he gawked at her, "Such immeasurable beauty… I was at a loss for words."

The others had various reactions, but mostly that of jealousy. Naru and Motoko were both fuming, wondering why he never complimented them like that (Actually, with Motoko he did, just not to that extent). Ilya was next, who talked about when she first warned our hero to summon his Servant soon or he would die. The others were mortified at hearing that, as Keitaro left that out of his story earlier. She then said, "But I don't care anymore, because I'm in love with Shiro!" Again, this brought about mixed reactions.

Rin first started by denying that she had feelings for the young man (not that anybody believed her), but that they met when they were young children. When he was lying there dead from Lancer's assault, she couldn't help but jump in and save him with her magic. She commented, "If I didn't have to waste such a precious jewel on him, maybe Archer and I would've won the war instead of him and Saber." After she said that, she and said former Servant looked at each other heatedly for a moment, before she turned away and said, "But, it doesn't matter now. The war's over, and it would be weird to win with Emiya-kun's future self anyway."

Sakura, who just entered the onsen after finishing in the kitchen and caught what they were discussing, talked about her less than pleasant childhood in a sugarcoated manner, which Rin put her head down in shame at the mention of. She put a hand on Rin's shoulder and shook her head with a smile with reassurance that she didn't blame her, as it was out of her control. She mentioned that she fell in love with Shiro several years ago after secretly watching him constantly attempt to jump a bar during a track-and-field practice. His staying dedication inspired her to endure her hardships, and her admiration gave her the confidence to approach and assist Shiro after he received an injury. The others smiled at hearing that, as it was just like the man they've all grown fond of. However, even the other girls that came with Sakura were surprised at the root of her feelings.

After their time in the onsen, Keitaro mentioned over dinner that Taiga would be coming first thing tomorrow, despite his attempts to calm her down. The Fuyuki girls chuckled at hearing that, while the Hinata girls looked confused, until they were told that she could be a bit… overdramatic. After dinner, which they all enjoyed, Arturia for her favorite dish made by Shinobu, and Keitaro for tasting Sakura's cooking again, they were off to bed not long after. Rin and Sakura were put in one room together, and Arturia and Ilya in another, much to Ilya's protests to sleep with her 'oni-chan.' Before Keitaro returned to his room, he and Arturia shared a passionate goodnight kiss after he returned the doll that she wanted but never knew he bought, much to the dismay of the others that were peeping, now understanding the significance of the object.

Now in his bedroom, Keitaro was facing the ceiling with one of the biggest smiles that was from the heart in a long time. Noticing the hole that connected to Naru's room though, he did wonder about what to do about her and the promise, not to mention Taiga when she would get to the inn. Regardless, he thought, now that Arturia was back with him, he could handle anything that came his way. That night, the Fuyuki girls were dreaming of our hero, glad to have found him again, Arturia blushing as she fell asleep with a smile on her face, holding the lion doll against her body. Meanwhile, the Hinata girls were in their respective rooms, contemplating on what to do now, with these girls that came out of nowhere that already held his heart, wondering how they could win his affection themselves.

**Please read and review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein, they are the property of Type-Moon. Love Hina and the characters within are the creation of Ken Akamatsu, and are the property of their respective rights holders. This piece of fiction is written purely for enjoyment, not for any profit. This fic was inspired by ****The Continuation of My Dream**** written by ****crimson-rkngel . com. Anything unoriginal written is from any of the three sources listed above.**

**The Continuation of My Dream**

**Chapter 4 : One-Sided Spar? Surprise Appearances, Shocking Announcement**

Early next morning, a certain swordswoman was the first to rise from bed. Frazzled by all the excitement yesterday, Motoko was unable to get her mind off Keitaro all night as she struggled to sleep. Ever since she came back from Kyoto, she had been questioning her feelings for her kanrinrin more than ever before. Now, she wasn't certain what to feel, to find the man that she believed to be a pathetic male, granted with redeeming qualities, but who she thought was a fairly normal man, had actually fought in a conflict of great and terrible power. It made her realize how little she knew about him, even though he could see into her heart, except for her hidden feelings. It also made her wonder if she even had a chance with the ex-ronin at all, now that his supposed true love that he displayed intimacy outright in front of her and the others has come back from the dead. Still in some denial with her feelings, Motoko shook her head, and decided to do something to get her mind off the matter, in this case her usual morning routine, her kendo exercises.

Meanwhile, our lucky (or unlucky, depending on how you view his love life) hero has also just gotten out of bed. The first thing on his mind was his returned love, so he walked over to the room she stayed in last night, and was about to knock when said girl opened the door. She blushed at the sight of the man who has been on her thoughts all night and greeted him, "Ohyao Shi-Keitaro. I apologize. It will take me a while to get used to calling you by your real name." "Ohayo Arturia. It's OK. I'm still not used to calling you that yet either, the name Saber was at the tip of my tongue. Tou-san (Father) may have been my adoptive parent, but he was the one who gave me that name, and every bit as real a father to me as my birth parents if not more, so you can keep calling me Shiro if you want. It's what you've always called me anyway," Keitaro replied.

Arturia asked, "Very well Shiro, I will do as you asked. I was wondering if you could perhaps show me around this place that you've been staying in?" Keitaro answered, "O-of course. Actually, since the sun hasn't fully risen yet, why don't we go up to the roof to watch the sunrise?" She nodded in acceptance, and the couple began to walk up.

By the time that they got up there though, they realized that they were not alone. Motoko was in the middle of her daily ritual, working up a slight sweat and Keitaro called out, "Gomen (Sorry) Motoko-chan, I forgot that you practice here every morning."

Blushing at the sight of her crush or perhaps first love, she fought it down and replied, "No problem, Kei-Urashima. I was merely practicing by myself. Perhaps you would like to join me?"

Putting his hand behind his head while smiling sheepishly, he said, "Gomen Motoko-chan, but if you haven't noticed, I'm still out on one leg, so I'm afraid I can't. But Arturia can be your sparring partner if you want. How about it?" He turned to his girlfriend when he asked her.

Noticing the blonde behind him, Motoko couldn't help but frown a bit. Arturia said, "Of course. From what you have said yesterday, unreasonably violent as she may be, this girl has some skill in the sword. I will be glad to test her strength for myself." With that, Arturia grabbed a spare bokuto from Motoko's kendo equipment, and the two took their respective positions. Keitaro sat on the side of the roof to watch.

Seeing as she was up against possibly the greatest knight in history, Motoko knew she couldn't hold anything back. She immediately called out her most powerful attack, the Messatsu Zanku Zanmasen (Annihilation Air and Evil-Cutting Flash), sending a giant wave of ki directly at Arturia. The attack seemed to have made contact, but was somehow stalled for a moment before it flew upwards, surprising Motoko.

When she looked back down, the former Servant was nowhere in sight, the only thing she saw was the bokuto on the floor. Motoko looked left and right, but couldn't detect her at all. All of a sudden, a sweep was made against her leg from behind, knocking her off her feet. Arturia then jumped in front of her from behind and pointed the bokuto at her head and said, "It's over. I recommend that you yield."

Both Keitaro and Motoko were surprised. Keitaro knew that Arturia's skills were oceans apart from any normal human, but she thought that a trained fighter like Motoko would last longer than this. Motoko was in equal amazement. She couldn't believe how quickly and efficiently she was dealt with, as expected from the legendary King Arthur himself, or herself in this case.

Motoko nodded in compliance to Arturia's request. Said blonde offered her hand and grabbed Motoko back to her feet. Motoko thanked her for the demonstration as an indication to how she needed to further her training. Arturia agreed, but said that her background was good, a lot better than how Keitaro was when she started training him, and probably even now since she guessed that he hasn't been practicing. Keitaro smiled sheepishly at the jab, and Motoko tried to defend Keitaro, as he did defeat her sister the other day, and she was a superior swordswoman to herself.

The blonde shook her head however as she spoke, "I disagree with your statement Motoko-san. What you've just shown me told me otherwise." Keitaro asked, "What do you mean Arturia? All I saw was you finishing her like lightning, although I was glad that you saved me from having to fix a good chunk of the roof. And did you transform just now or were my eyes playing tricks on me?" "You are correct. Like my scabbard, I've retained my Servant powers. While what you said just now may ring true to some degree, you missed quite a bit that was going on Shiro. You see…"

_**(Flashback)**_

Right as the ki attack was headed towards the blonde, she realized that a simple bokuto would be ripped to shreds if she actually tried to block with it, so she immediately transformed and called for Invisible Air as she let go of the wooden weapon, barely able to block said attack in time. Surprised at the force of the attack, Arturia knew that she couldn't send the blast back at the young swordsman, so she did the next best thing by sending it sailing at an upwards angle.

Knowing then that her opponent was not one to take lightly, she immediately got behind Motoko while her attentions were distracted and did a leg sweep, getting the raven-haired beauty off her feet. Not wanting to use excessive force, she reverted back to her normal state halfway through the jump, retrieved the bokuto on the floor as quickly as she could to end the fight.

_**(End Flashback)**_

"To be able to force me to actually utilize a noble phantasm, her potential must be extraordinary. While I haven't actually met your sister or seen her in action, I dare say that she could have defeated her sister on her own had she fought the same way she did just now." Hearing the rare praise coming from the former Servant, Keitaro turned to Motoko with a smile, holding her hand as he said, "See Motoko-chan? Arturia rarely gives props about this kind of thing. Just believe in yourself, and you can inherit the Shinmei-ryu (Gods' Cry School) proudly, with or without my help!" Said girl blushed at the contact as she thanked them both. Arturia smiled in approval of her as she said that she would be more than willing to train with her again, which Motoko promptly agreed to.

After the three went to their respective baths and cleaned themselves, they went downstairs to join the others for breakfast, which was again made in a joint effort by Keitaro's favorite chefs. Just after the meal was finished and the others began to clean up, the doorbell rang. Keitaro went to answer the door and were greeted by three blasts from the past.

In front of him was an angry guardian that he knew and loved. What surprised him was the appearance of an old, stout lady and a certain girl with a flying cat. He was immediately tackle-glomped by Kanako with a cry of "Oni-chan!" Taiga said an angry voice while gritting her teeth a little, "Emiya Shiro! You'd better have a damn good explanation for disappearing on me for years and now this! And it'd better be good!"

Keitaro couldn't help but sigh at his guardian's usual antics. He then asked, "I was expecting Fuji-nee, but what are you and Kanako doing here Hina-obasan (grandma Hina)?" Said lady replied, "Haruka called us last night. She didn't tell us everything, but did say enough to let me know that it's about your disappearance for all those years. Why don't we go inside and talk?"

So once again, the whole group took seats in the living room. Our chefs were about to head to the kitchen to bring some snacks when all of a sudden, a certain flying kame (turtle) showed up. Motoko gave her typical cry of fright before hiding behind the couch. The others sweatdropped as Keitaro said, "If Tama-chan is here, then that must mean…"

As if on cue, a watermelon was slammed onto the table by the sofas and couch. A familiar watermelon girl appeared, her hands and head on top of the same watermelon. "Hey there everyone. It's almost exam time, so I decided to drop by and brought you all a gift!" She looked around the crowded the room. "Ara, so many visitors over today eh Kei-kun? Good thing I have more." Behind her were dozens more of the same fruit, much to the surprise of those who aren't familiar with her (Honestly, I don't know how she got all those up here in an instant without anyone noticing. Guess it's a plot hole that I can only explain by saying that it's an anime / manga thing and leave it at that). Keitaro exclaimed, "Mutsumi-san? You too?" He sighed, before continuing, "Oh well, I suppose the timing's as good as any."

After introductions were made for those unfamiliar with one another, Grandma Hina asked in a calm voice, "Well grandson, why don't you tell us the story from the beginning?" Taiga said in agreement, "Yeah Shiro. What're you doing with all these girls? You didn't build a harem like I thought did you?" The end of that sentence was followed by a dangerous glint in the eye, and what he could've sworn was a growl that he heard. Rin chuckled before she said, "Told you she'd say that."

Keitaro coughed into his fist and spoke, "Anyway, now that we're all here, I guess I can start." He then retold what he retold what he told the others yesterday from beginning to end. By the time he finished, the four that just showed up had different reactions. His grandmother looked solemn at hearing how much her grandson has been through without her knowing, Taiga was first surprised by the tale of his origin, but turned sympathetic as she heard through the struggles these children went through right under her nose. She now knew what had caused those strange incidents in Fuyuki also. She was sad to hear that Shinji had died, but perhaps it was for the best (I'd say so, he fricking tried to kill everyone inside the school, not to mention that he knocked her back down when she climbed to her feet and asked for his help). Mutsumi felt for the ex-ronin, to have gone through such traumatic experiences while keeping her ever constant smile on her face. Kanako glomped her adopted brother again, muttering how she should've gone with him on that trip and protected him. Said man waved her off and said it was all right, since he was only able to survive due to his adopted father implanting Arturia's sheath into him.

Mutsumi was the first to ask a question after he finished. "Kei-kun, so does that mean that your clumsiness over the years was all an act?" Keitaro put his hand behind his head and sheepishly as he replied, "Well Mutsumi-san, I don't believe so. I mean, I've always been clumsy as a child. And I didn't get into those compromising positions on purpose. It was just gone for some reason while I only remember being Emiya Shiro. That is, if you don't count all the times I was attacked while I was alone during the war." The Fuyuki girls nodded in understanding. He did seem to have the worst luck when it came to being ambushed. Rin commented, "Mou Emiya-kun, you sure are a troublesome one." Said man could only nod his head as a form for an apology.

Grandma Hina then said, "Well child, that's quite a story. What will you do now, now that this king-turned-Servant-turned-girl that you love has come back to life? Are you still going to try to complete that childhood promise of yours?" Taiga cut in, "Yeah Shiro, what're you going to do? You still own the estate that your adopted father left for you in Fuyuki City, what're you going to do with it?"

Keitaro took a deep breath before he answered, knowing that the answer will affect everyone here. "Well I intend to keep the promise, but not exactly word for word." The girl who he believed to be the promised one, Naru, asked, "What do you mean Keitaro?" Said man replied, "Well, I still intend to get in and go to Toudai with you and Mutsumi-san, but I'm afraid I can't be the one to live happily ever with you after all Narusegawa."

Unsatisfied with his answer, she asked, "What do you mean? What about our promise to go to Toudai together?" He replied, "I'd like to, but I can't. Besides, what is more important : a childhood promise, or love that reached beyond life and death?"

The supposed 'promise girl' cried and ran upstairs to her room. Kitsune looked at her with sympathy, but gave a look of understanding to Keitaro before running upstairs after Naru. The others besides the ladies from Fuyuki were shocked that he decided to break his promise after all this time. With Grandma Hina, you couldn't really tell since she held the same expression, while Kanako was fighting against cheering out loud, while inwardly she was doing flips and dancing happily for him finally giving up on that blasted promise, even though it wasn't for the reason she liked. Arturia was blushing rather deeply, happy that the man she loved chose her over a promise that he made before he ever met her.

Taiga asked, "What about after that? What happens then?" Keitaro's next answer would be one to shock them all, "Well, I'm not certain yet. I plan to live here until I graduate, but if things go as planned, after graduation, I plan to marry Arturia." A resounding "NANI?!" was heard throughout the Hinata area.

**Omake (Alternate Scene or Outtake I Believe, Whatever)**

Behind Mutsumi were dozens more of the same fruit, much to the surprise of those who aren't familiar with her. Keitaro exclaimed, "Mutsumi-san? You too?" He sighed, before continuing, "Oh well, at least that's everybody."

As if on cue, a familiar van crashed into the side of the building, surprising everyone besides the regular Hinata residents. From inside the van came a bleeding man who looked like an older Keitaro by the name of Seta Noriyasu and his adopted daughter Sarah McDougal. He spoke with blood spouting from his head like a fountain, "Hey there minna (everyone). Looks like there's a party going on huh?" "A party? Why didn't you invite us loser (referring to Keitaro)?"

Sakura asked, "Ano, shouldn't someone take care of his wounds? He's bleeding quite a bit there." Haruka replied, "Don't worry about it. It happens every time he shows up." Keitaro sighed again and commented, "Well, NOW it's everyone."

Like Kami above was making fun of him (Hey it's an omake, I get to abuse my author powers then. I don't proclaim to be a God or anything like that though, even if I kind of am in my story), two familiar perverted 'friends' of Keitaro's opened the front door with a solid 'thwack' sound. "Hey Keitaro! We decided to pay you a visi-What's with all these beautiful women? There's even a gorgeous blonde over there!" "Keitaro, how can you hold out on your friends by hogging all these beauties to yourself? Introduce us to some of them!"

Keitaro sighed again, while Rin remarked, "Now would be a good time to shut up Shiro, before anybody else shows up." "Yes 'mam." Motoko asked, "Urashima, do I have your permission to banish these perverted males that you have for friends from the premises?" "Knock yourself out Motoko-chan. We don't need this much company right now anyway." With that, Motoko gave a battle cry and charged at the two fools who dared entering the all-female dormitory (Yeah right. Not so much anymore since Keitaro, but I digress) uninvited. The two young men cried out in panic for help, not that anybody paid them any mind.

**Please read and review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein, they are the property of Type-Moon. Love Hina and the characters within are the creation of Ken Akamatsu, and are the property of their respective rights holders. This piece of fiction is written purely for enjoyment, not for any profit. This fic was inspired by ****The Continuation of My Dream**** written by ****crimson-rkngel . com. Anything unoriginal written is from any of the three sources listed above.**

**The Continuation of My Dream**

_Author's Note : Hey there. It's kind of a shame, but it seems that you guys must think this is yet worthy of a single review yet. The only feedback that I've been getting is from a fellow fanfic author that doesn't read from this website. His only compliant, which didn't even qualify as one, was that I should use less dialogue and more descriptions, which isn't even that big a deal. I'll use both as I need to accordingly as he suggested. Now feel free and tell me anything else you pick up people. With that said, please R & R, thanks!_

**Chapter 5 : Mixed Reactions, Lovers' Heart to Heart, Withheld Feelings of Sisters**

If the fact that Keitaro chose to break things off with Naru didn't surprise them, the plan to marry Arturia definitely floored the ladies like a bombshell. There were mostly looks of shock and disagreement, the only happy faces among them were Taiga, Lady Hina and Haruka. Arturia was awestruck with her mouth wide open, never expecting her love to say that he actually intended to marry her, even if not in the immediate future. Rin had a bittersweet smile on her face, as if she saw this coming. Sakura and Shinobu looked like they were both ready to cry, tears slightly showing on their faces. Mutsumi was trying to keep her composure, but even she showed a small frown.

Ilya grabbed one of Keitaro's arms and yelled in a dissatisfied tone, "No oni-chan! What about Ilya? Are you going to leave me alone?" Kanako spoke in a similar tone, her face almost like the two girls with purple hair, "Oni-chan! What about your promise to me to run the inn with me together?"

Said young man tried to get Ilya to relax on her strong grip on his arm and put his free hand in Kanako's as he replied, "Come on you two, don't be like this. I'll always be here for you Ilya, but like you call me, I feel more like your older brother than anything else (Gee, I wonder why). And Kanako, gomen (sorry), but I can only run this place with you until after I graduate Toudai, once I actually begin classes there of course. Besides, this place isn't an inn anymore. It's an all-female dormitory." He ended the last sentence with a sheepish smile, one that would've melted the hearts of all the young girls, if not for what he just told them. Strangely enough, as he looked at Kanako while he was speaking, his facial expression showed some reservation.

Su, the resident wild card, said something totally unexpected next, like a baseball from the left field, "Keitaro! How about you marry all of us? Then with you as a citizen of the Molmol kingdom, you're allowed to marry all the girls you want!"

This definitely floored all the others, who all facevaulted at her suggestion except Lady Hina. Keitaro got up and immediately yelled out a reply in an indignant tone, "I can't do that! Su, it's a nice offer, and I appreciate it, but I can only marry one girl, and I decided that it will be Arturia. Besides, even if I was crazy enough to take you up on your offer, some of you girls will kill me. And I can't ask Arturia to have to do that for me!"

Taiga spoke after getting back on her feet and said, "I certainly hope not Shiro. A man should only give his heart to one woman." Motoko, who also got back up, sheathed her blade once she heard that their kanrinrin wasn't perverted enough to accept her suggestion. Noticing the tension in the room, as both Sakura and Shinobu ran up stairs crying, with Rin and Haruka following them respectively, he stood up and said, "This is too much, I need some air. I'm going for a walk." With that, he walked out the front door, leaving the tension behind and mull over what just transpired.

A few hours later, we find Keitaro on a bench in a park, deep in thought with a slight frown on his face. 'Man, what a crazy day! First Fuji-nee, then Hina-obasan, Kanako and Mutsumi-san too? And then all that insanity about my decisions. I hate having to break it to Narusegawa like that, but with Arturia back, I can't stay together with her. Besides, she's always thought me to be nothing more than a pervert anyway, constantly berating and hitting me. I can understand that they were surprised that I want to marry Arturia, but why did some of them look so upset? Sakura and Shinobu were crying, Ilya and Kanako got so clingy, even Tosaka and Mutsumi-san looked kind of sad. What's going on?'

While our main character was totally spaced out, a female figure that came from next to him asked, "A penny for your thoughts Shiro? Or am I using that expression incorrectly?" Keitaro nearly jumped to his feet in surprise, but calmed down when he saw it was his blonde lover. "Oh Arturia, it's you. Guess Tosaka has taught you more than what a date is huh? Sorry for not keeping my promise to show you around, but I've just got a lot on my mind right now. These past few days have been crazy, and I don't know what to make of all of it. You're not upset that I said that I want to marry you, are you?"

Arturia blushed at the mention of that detail again, as she took his hand and responded, "Of course not Shiro, I would love to marry you someday. You just took all of us by surprise by bringing it up out of the blue, that's all. You never mentioned anything to me. I was glad that you still feel the same about me after so long. But to hear you say that you actually want to marry me, that made me so happy." As she finished, her face turned down a bit in embarrassment.

Keitaro took both her hands with his own and said, "Of course I would want that Arturia. When you left, I thought you were gone forever, and part of me died. I couldn't go back to Dad's place and face all of them, acting as if none of it ever happened. That's why I left. But now that you are back, I always want to be with you." With that, he pulled her into a hug, the second since the long-awaited reunion (In my opinion, it's about damn time. They belong together). He then noticed the familiar doll that he bought originally for her and then later to remember her by next to her. "So, I take it that you like it huh?"

The former Servant returned the embrace, but moments later she released it and said in a calm tone, or at least as calm as she could with a shade of red, after seeing what he was referring to. "Yes, very much. I did like this thing, but I had no idea that you actually bought it. As far as the situation goes, I understand Shiro, but that's not the only reason I came to find you." "Anything for you," Keitaro had a look of confusion on his face as he continued by asking, "What do you mean though?"

Arturia continued, "Don't get me wrong Keitaro. I love you, and I always will, and I'm glad that you always want to be with me, but I am not the only one who has those feelings towards you. Much as I hate to admit it, ever since I returned to this time, and even before that, both Rin and Sakura have shown signs of feelings for you. Despite what they may say or do, and while I want to keep you all to myself, they have been trying so hard to find you, as they looked empty and sad, like hollowed shells without you around. Even Ilyasviel, whose actions have been questionable in the past, has shown great concern for you. It wouldn't be right for you to leave their feelings unchecked."

Keitaro said, "But I-" The ever confident and fierce former king cut him off as she continued, "Please Shiro, I'm not yet finished. Besides them, while I don't know any of the other girls that you have met that well, they seem to show signs that they hold deep affection for you as well. I know that your feelings for me will never change Keitaro, and I am happy for that. But it would not be right to ask of you to love me alone when so many others care for you as well. So I will not hold it against you if you decide to pursue relationships with others also. I do advise that you choose carefully though, as I notice that some of them have been doing nothing but harm towards you. The one who attempted to attack you yesterday, for example, is one that I would not approve of."

Keitaro had his jaw dropped as he tried to absorb what his love just told her. He couldn't believe that she of all people would condone the crazy idea that Su came up with, granted not to the same extreme degree, but still. He wanted to defend Naru, but he knew she was right, and the way she was speaking in made him decide against it. "But that's crazy! I don't love Su, so I can't marry her. And if I don't do that, I can't marry more than one girl. Besides, I only lov-"

Arturia gave him a slight glare for his self-denial, interrupting him, and said, "Shiro, don't lie to me. I know that your feelings for me are real, and I don't doubt it for a second. But you've also grown fond of some of the others, have you not?" Keitaro only nodded in reply, he forgot how scary the former Servant can be just by a look when she wanted to be. She continued, "Well then, consider what I've suggested. As for the issue of polygamy, things may not be as grim as you think. Just go talk to the one you call Su and see what happens, she just may surprise you."

Keitaro couldn't help but laugh at the way this conversation went, "Man is this nuts or what? If I actually go ahead with this, Fuji-nee's going to kill me!" Arturia replied with a smile, "Don't worry. Whatever happens, we'll go through it together. Now, let us return to the inn. I believe it is time for lunch." Keitaro only nodded as she held his hand and they walked back to the inn together, talking about all kinds of things in his life since they last saw each other along the way.

When they got back and walked in the door, the room became quiet, as this morning's conversation still lingered on everyone's minds. Lunch was tense, as everyone ate quietly. Naru and Shinobu still haven't left their rooms, with Kitsune later filling in the details to the conversation after she ran upstairs. Sakura, after Rin consoled her as best she could, was convinced to come downstairs to make the meal. Despite this, the former Master's mind was distracted, so the food she made was still good, but was missing the usual flair that it had. Besides the three older ladies, the other women were thinking about what to do, now that their object of affection has made his choice of both action and love.

After the meal was finished and the plates were being cleared off, Keitaro stood up and said, "Obviously, what I said to all of you this morning didn't exactly please some of you. So I think I need to talk to all of you individually about this. Ilya, Tosaka, Sakura, after the table is cleared and the dishes are taken care of, can I speak to you in your room please? And the rest of you, I'll talk to each of you, so please wait and don't pry." The three girls nodded as the rest of the residents did also, wondering what he had in mind as they helped clean up. After that, the four headed up stairs to the room that Rin and Sakura were staying in, Keitaro holding Ilya's hand, leaving the rest of them to wonder what would happen next.

The four sat down around the little table, and Keitaro started by saying, "Before I start, if there's anything that you'd like to say to me, please do." Ilya glomped her brother figure (Close enough to be called brother. Hell, they're adoptive siblings since one's the man's real daughter, granted by an artificial process while the other his adopted son, not that Keitaro knew) and said, "Ilya loves Shiro, so Shiro marries Ilya instead, OK?" Rin simply held a blush on her face and looked away with a "Humph!" Sakura was fighting against spilling her tears as she said, "Sempai, I've-I've loved you for the longest time, for as long as I can remember. When I saw you jumping against that bar, fell down, and just got back at it again, I was awed by how you wouldn't give up. That's why I get up in the morning and come over every day to cook, because it makes me happy to see you happy too. I know you're marrying Saber-san, but please, before you do, I have to let you know how I feel. I love you Shiro!" As she finished, Sakura hugged Keitaro and hung on like he was a life preserver, as if he would disappear if she let go.

Seeing the way they reacted as Arturia said they would, Keitaro said, "Wow, I never knew that you two felt this way." He turned to Ilya and rubbed her hair with his hand, as he continued with a smile, "Ilya, I'm glad that you care about me. I care about you too, but in a brother-sister kind of way. Don't worry though, I won't leave you alone. You can come live with me even after I get married OK?" Ilya replied with a smile and a nod as she continued to hold Keitaro.

He turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura… I had no idea. I thought it was strange that you would come over and cook us breakfast every morning after I recovered from that injury, and sometimes dinner too, and I always felt bad. But every time I said something, you said that you didn't mind, so I didn't read too much into it. I knew there was some reason, I just never imagined that you had that kind of feeling for me. But to be honest, I've come to care about you a lot too. Part of me missed you after I left, a part that made me regret leaving you without saying anything." Hearing that her love was actually returning her feelings, Sakura finally let her tears pour, only this time they were ones of joy.

Finally, he turned to Rin and spoke, "As for you Tosaka… where do I begin? When I first ran into you, I wasn't sure what to make of you. You seemed so calm and collected, yet turned out to be so scary and tomboyish when we started talking to each other," Rin stuck her tongue out at that comment, as he continued, "When I was so sure that I died, I didn't know what happened. I got back up and the wound that Lancer gave me was gone. I can't tell you how grateful I am when I found out yesterday that you were the one who saved me. And that was only the first of many times to come. You even left Archer behind so that Saber and I could escape. You also helped Saber get her strength back," The two blushed at this, as they both thought of the kiss that Rin forced on him. "When you kissed me, I was totally taken by surprise, so I didn't return it then. After that, you stuck with me through every battle, until Kotomine attacked you. When I thought you were dying, I was so sad. Part of me felt like I would die with you if you di-"

He was cut off as Rin took him in embrace as tears began to pour out of her eyes as well. "Baka (Idiot), I wouldn't die so easily and I didn't. Don't go thinking about dying like that. I, I-I love you too, baka."

After a few minutes of quiet embrace as they let their emotions show, the girls finally stopped crying and regained their composure. Rin asked, "Shiro, now what? You know how we feel, and you seem to return our feelings, but what about Saber? And Fujimura-sensei? They'd both have your head for actually trying to build a harem. Oh and, what about that hyperactive gaijin? Are you actually going to marry her too?"

Keitaro waved his arms around in panic as he replied, "Rin-chan please! Don't call it that! That term is so vulgar, and you're not servants to me or anything. I like to think that it's more of a big family. Besides, Arturia was actually the one who suggested that I talked to you all." Now THIS got their attention, with Rin showing a blush at what Keitaro called her. He continued, "As for Fuji-nee, I don't really know. There's no doubt that she'll have a cow about this, but Arturia said that we'll get through it together, and that's good enough for me for now. Besides, it's not as if we're getting married right away. Let's just start seeing each other and see where we go from here. I'll talk to Su later to see what we can do about the citizenship thing."

Sakura took one of Keitaro's hands and said, "We'll help you too semp-Shiro. We WILL get through it together." Rin took his other hand, and Ilya hugged her brother, only not as forcefully this time. Keitaro smiled at this, and he nodded.

_Arturia : You made me agree to allow Shiro to have a harem? (A powerful aura surrounds her body)_

_Protoman 0 : (Sweatdrops and began backing up) Eh-he. You're not going to kill me are you?_

_Arturia : (Transformed and looked like she was about to slash at me with her sword, when she suddenly reverted back to her normal state, walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek with a blush on her face) Be glad that you made me come back to life and plan to have me marry him, that was to thank you for that. Feel fortunate that I am forgiving you for forcing that on me, or you would not be living._

_Rin : There's also the fact that he finally let Sakura and I be together with Shiro. It's about time baka._

_Sakura : Nee-san (Big sister), be nicer to Yuuki-kun (I'll refer to myself as such in all my fics despite my user name, since I like the name over my real name). He did do us a favor after all. Arigato gozaimasu (very much)!_

_Protoman 0 : No need for thanks, and it's fine Sakura-chan. Rin-chan being nice and friendly wouldn't be the real Rin-chan anyway. (At my comment, she stuck her tongue out at me.)_

**Whew! It's good to be author sometimes. And for the record, no I don't have a crush on her. ****It's an infatuation at best, and it's not because of her looks. While she is a looker, I'm more interested in her personality than anything else, because she's so independent for someone who's centuries old, a trait not commonly shown in females back then (Women back in that time period would most certainly be strong-willed to survive in that society, but not so outwardly outspoken if you know what I mean). My favorite Fate girl's actually a tie between Madea-chan (Caster), Dusa-chan (Medusa / Rider) and Rin-chan, although Sakura-chan has hell of a singing voice, if her voice actress performance in her character song was any indication.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fate / Stay Night nor the characters therein, they are the property of Type-Moon. Love Hina and the characters within are the creation of Ken Akamatsu, and are the property of their respective rights holders. This piece of fiction is written purely for enjoyment, not for any profit. This fic was inspired by ****The Continuation of My Dream**** written by ****crimson-rkngel . com. Anything unoriginal written is from any of the three sources listed above.**

**The Continuation of My Dream**

_Author's Note : Hey there. It's still kind of sad, but I'll reply the only review I received so far. I won't allow reviews by people who're too lazy to even register for an account, when the only review that I received for the story doesn't qualify as one. That's that I suppose. With that said, here's chapter 6. Please read and start reviewing, it'd be much appreciated, thanks!_

**Chapter 6 : Conflicted Heart of a Young Swordswoman, Aggressive Beauty in Disguise**

As the four walked out of the room and headed downstairs, Keitaro couldn't help but notice that the next person he wanted to speak to next wasn't in the living room. "I guess Motoko-chan must be in her room or something. I'll go find her, I'll see you in a bit OK?" With a nod from the girls, he turned to check said girl's room first, while the others headed back downstairs.

Taiga gave the three girls a questioning look as she asked, "Well? What did he say?" Rin coyly replied, "That, sensei, is a secret." Ilya echoed in a comedic fashion as she hopped around happily, with Kaolla joining her, seemingly oblivious, "Secret! Secret!" The former guardian was fuming at the answer and was about to head upstairs to confront the young man when Haruka put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Calm down and wait. We'll know when he decides to talk to us. If you jump the gun and confront him now, he'll just not say anything because of how you're acting." She was about to retort, but noticing the looks of annoyance she was getting, she meekly sat back down and had anime-style tears hanging off her eyes, muttering that her charge's turned all these women against him. What the women didn't notice however, was that the blonde and another young lady was missing from the group waiting, including her pet.

Meanwhile, Motoko was indeed in her room, trying to get her mind off the kanrinrin. Seeing as how she already had a workout this morning (despite how it was more of a crushing defeat than a workout), she decided to perhaps do some studying to get her mind off the young man that she held deep affection for, despite her denial. As she was writing, however, her mind drifted into writing about a romantic scene where Keitaro suddenly opened the door, took her in his arms, whispering sweet words into her ear and was about to kiss her. Once she realized what she was doing, she snapped up in frustration and exclaimed, "Gah! Why am I thinking about things like that? I'm supposed to be focusing my mind on studying! STUDYING so that I can eventually get into Toudai so that I can-"

As if the timing couldn't be worse, Keitaro picked this time to knock on her door, causing the raven-haired beauty to jump in surprise. "Motoko-chan, you there? It's Keitaro. Can I speak to you for a few minutes?" "Jo-jolto matte (Just a minute)!" With that, she scrambled to put things away, not wanting the object of her affection to see what she wrote. Little did she notice, the very thing that she was trying to hide was in the corner on the floor when she yelped in surprise. "Yo-you may come in now."

With that, Keitaro opened the door and walked in, and he couldn't help but notice how rigid the resident swordswoman looked, not to mention the white headband on her head with a pencil sticking out on the side of it with the words "Toudai or bust!" written on it. He sat down on the floor and asked, "So, you're studying to get into Toudai too huh Motoko-chan? That's a great goal, but I didn't know that you were trying to do that too. How come you never mentioned it before?"

Noticing what he was looking at, Motoko scrambled to get said headband off her head and replied indignantly with a blush on her face, "No-none of your business Urashima. I merely wish to broaden my horizons by going to one of the best universities in the country, as both you and Naru-sempai have done."

The young man with eyewear laughed sheepishly, put one hand up behind his head and said, "Of course Motoko-chan, I'm sorry if I was being intrusive. Anyway, I'm sure you can get in easily on your first try, unlike an ex-ronin like me who failed three times before I finally got in."

Not wanting to hear him put himself down, Motoko retorted, "You mustn't think that way Urashima. You persevered despite your failures, and that's an admirable trait." He laughed and said, "Thanks Motoko-chan, but I'm not that great," Noticing the piece of writing on the floor, he went to pick it up and asked, "Oh? Is that the written portion of the practice exam you're taking? Let's take a loo-" "NO! Don't read that!" But it was too late, as Keitaro began to read through the rather suggestive content of this one piece of Motoko's heart.

When he finished, the young man was blushing as he asked, "Wh-what is this? Motoko-chan, why does the guy in your story sound like m-" Knowing that she was exposed, she tackled Keitaro to the floor as tears continued to flow and she spoke, "It's you! It's always been you! Why do you make me feel like this? You're supposed to be a weak male! I even want to enter Toudai to follow you now, because I want to get in so that we can go to class together when you get better! Are you happy now? Well? Trample on my feelings! First you chose Naru-sempai, now that blonde warrior who I could never hope to defea-"

She was interrupted by a kiss on the lips by the man alone in the room with her. At first shocked by this, she moaned into the kiss as he returned her embrace. After a few long seconds after, they broke the kiss and sat back, breathing hard. "Wha-what was that for you lecherous male?" She instinctively reached for her sword, only to realize that she didn't have it next to her as she wasn't in her usual clothes, so she did the only other thing that came to mind and blushed.

Keitaro instinctively got in his usual cowering position until he realized that she didn't have her sword within easy reach and wasn't going to hit him. After that, he regained his composure and said, "Motoko-chan, I had no idea that you felt that way. When we were trying to help you to defeat your sister, I thought you merely tolerated the idea of being stuck with me in case you couldn't win. If you can actually find it in your heart to like an idiot like me, I-"

He was cut off by Motoko as she pointed a finger at him angrily and asked, "Are you trying to take advantage of me at my moment of weakness? You already have made your choice at who you wish to be with, or are you trying to make me your mistress? Because I will not play second fiddle to-"

She was surprised again as Keitaro once again hugged her. She relaxed at what she always wanted, as he replied, "No Motoko-chan, I'll never make you do anything that you don't want to. I do care for you, and there's a reason that I came here to tell you this. Arturia was the one who told me that I should pay attention to those that may have feelings similar to her own, and she would allow it if they truly care about me. I plan to ask Su about the polygamy thing later, if that actually would work. As for right now, I'm not asking you to marry me Motoko-chan. But if you could find it in you to give me a chance, I want to try and make us work too."

Tears of happiness flowed down her face as she moved towards him and gave him a few quick kisses on the lips and said, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that, although the circumstances I had in mind were a bit different. My answer's yes you clumsy fool, yes." With that, she was holding the young man against him again in content.

Keitaro couldn't help but ask, "Ano Motoko-chan, what was that thing that I was reading? Exactly how long have you written stuff like that with us in it?" Said girl blushed in embarrassment, not knowing what to say as she moved back into a sitting position. The romantic atmosphere was interrupted when they both heard a cough. They looked in the direction of the sound to see a slightly agitated Arturia. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but what was that I heard about her writing stories with you and her in it doing unspeakable things?"

With that, Motoko suddenly felt very small, as she squeaked and moved herself with her feet, inching back from the fuming former Servant. Keitaro waved his hands around nervously as he said, trying to calm her down, "Arturia, don't be mad at Motoko-chan. I'm sure that she wouldn't show anybody what she wrote. Right?" Looking at Motoko for support, said raven-haired girl nodded furiously in agreement, almost like a bobbing head.

Arturia sighed and let it go as she said, "Very well. I'm only here because I wanted to see how things are going, and also due to the fact I knew who you plan to speak to next once you cleared things up with the one that reminded you most of me." Motoko looked at Keitaro with a questioning glance, and the blonde spoke again, "Worry not. He stated that you remind him of me, but he cares for you for being you, not as a replacement to me."

Much to Keitaro's relief, the young woman's expression lightened. "You do realize that we'll have to tell ane-ue about this. She won't exactly be thrilled at this news." Keitaro took her hand and grasped it reassuringly, "I know, but whatever fury she unleashes, we'll face it together." At hearing that, the two exchanged a smile, Arturia couldn't help but do the same as she saw Motoko looking at Keitaro the same way she looked at her love.

She then sat down next to them and said, "While I am not against this relationship, I feel that some ground rules must be set, so as to prevent anymore occurrences such as the actions taken by you two earlier." Motoko nodded to this, as they continued their conversation.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"So who is it that you plan to speak to next that you wished both of us to accompany you Urashi-Keitaro?" Motoko asked as the three headed upstairs. "Who else? The only other girl besides you who would send me flying." Both women's looks darkened as Arturia was angry at the recollection of the harm inflicted on her love, while Motoko felt ashamed at her own past behavior, now determined to protect her first and only love, "I see, so it's Naru-sempai huh? Worry not, I pledge on my honor to protect you with all that I am from any further unreasonable cause of violence." With a reassuring hug from both women, said young man relaxed a bit as they approached the room of the self-proclaimed pervert basher.

That came screeching to a halt however, when all of a sudden the trio saw a carbon copy of Arturia standing in front of them. At being exposed, the fake Arturia jumped back before either women could attack her, but wasn't able to come out unscathed as the real one transformed in a flash and struck her at the wrist of one arm with Invisible Air, causing a small cut to show. The imposter leapt all the way back down to one of the boulders around the onsen, with the three following up to the balcony of the third floor. Arturia was about to jump down to give chase when Keitaro grabbed one of her arms and asked, "Please stop Arturia! You can seriously hurt her with that, please put it away! Let me talk to her. I know who that is."

Agreeing reluctantly, Arturia held Keitaro by the waist as both she and Motoko jumped down onto the onsen grounds, which thankfully was empty at the moment, or the usual Air Naru would probably occur. Noticing the purple flying cat landing on the young woman's shoulder, the young man was now certain that his guess was right. "Come down Kanako-chan, we'll talk. And take that mask off, it's no wonder Arturia got angry."

Said young woman complied as she took her disguise off, jumped down and hugged her adoptive brother. "Oni-chan! Please think about our promise! I'm glad that you gave up on that stupid promised girl, but please don't leave me for this blonde bimbo!" Arturia, angered by her insult was about to attack again, but stopped at Keitaro putting up his hand.

He had a scolding look on his face that softened as he said, "Now Kanako-chan, don't say that about Arturia. After all, she's the reason that we can be together." Now the girl was confused as she asked, "What do you mean oni-chan?" "What I mean is that she told me to return the affection to those around me that deserve it, and that includes you Kanako-chan."

The young woman now had a content smile on her face and she hugged her love even harder, "So that means that she's giving you up right?" The trio sweatdropped at her one-track mind as Keitaro responded, "No Kanako-chan. What this means is that we'll try to make Su's idea work, after I ask her about that of course. But it means that we can pursue things in THAT direction. How does that sound to you?"

Said young woman looked at the two women next to her love with a small pout, "I'd much rather have you all to myself," She then changed her face to a small smile as she looked at Keitaro lovingly, "But it means that I get to have you, I'll take whatever I can get oni-chan," She looked at Arturia briefly and said, "Oh and sorry for calling you a bimbo." The other two women were yelling at her to get off him, not that she paid them any attention. When the rest of the people in the living room came running at saw the siblings in such a scandalous manner however, let's just say that he was getting some pretty interesting looks. Keitaro laughed nervously and said, "Ehehe hey minna. Sakura-chan, could you get something for Kanako-chan's arm? She got a small cut by her wrist a few minutes ago." With a nod, the purple-haired beauty immediately complied and headed back inside the house, the rest of the group still looking at him. He sighed, knowing that his plan just had a monkey wrench thrown into it.

_Motoko : I loathe to admit it, but thank you for putting me and Keitaro together._

_Protoman 0 : No problem Motoko-chan. Anything for my favorite Love Hina girl. Besides, if there's anybody that I would want to lose to (Yeah I have a crush on Motoko. I used to be disgusted by guys who have a fetish for anime girls, and now I actually have crushes on some of them. How ironic, I'm a fricking hypocrite), it can only be Keitaro since he's the only one besides me (Told you, crush) in my opinion who deserves your affection._

_Kanako : Don't even think about laying a finger on me. I belong to one man and one man alone, and that's my oni-chan. Got it?_

_Protoman 0 : (Sweatdrops) I got it. You are cute, but I don't even dare come near you since he's the only guy that you will never hurt, except for maybe Seta, and he's interested in Haruka anyway._

_Kanako : Ah-ha! So you DO admit to have those thoughts about me! Shin-ne! (Lunges at me)_

_Protoman 0 : (Runs away) Motoko-chan, help me!_

_Motoko : Very well, since you did help me and complimented me before, and I have a score to settle with her in the canon story. Lecherous bisexual sibling of Keitaro, have at thee! (Lunges at Kanako with her sword. I can always use my author powers to defend myself, but somehow this was funnier, at least to me.)_


End file.
